


Costume Making

by Churbooseanon



Series: Partings and Reunions [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something wonderful about costumes. A decision of who you’re going to be and how you want to represent yourself. And when your girlfriend is talented with a sewing machine, anything is possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Making

The intensity with which Alexa frowned at the magazine before her made Connie half think that the thing might burst into flames at any moment. As such Connie was torn between laughter and restraining Alexa with a hand on her shoulder. She settled for sipping her hot chocolate and smiling at her girlfriend. No doubt Alex would not appreciate an interruption of this, her oft stated ‘most important decision of the year.’ Connie had learned last year that the best thing she could do was stand back and wait for the decision to be made before offering her two cents. Still, she had to step in if Alexa…

“Fuck this!” Alexa snapped, grabbing the magazine and flinging it away in a fit of frustration. Connie merely kept sipping her drink. “Why the hell do costumes seem to get shittier every year? Seriously, this thing is all racial stereotypes, sex jokes, bikinis and cliches. Was it always this bad?” 

“Depends on your definition of always,” Connie finally spoke. “I seem to remember you saying the same thing last year. Only then you were also complaining about pun based costumes. So if you ask me, we’re making progress.” 

“I… guess I can respect that,” Alexa sighed. “But we’re already in the middle of October and I don’t have a costume idea.”

“It’s barely October fifth, dear,” Connie reminded her. “Do you really need to figure out what you want this early on?”

That drew another sigh from her girlfriend, this one more pained and punctuated by fingers being dragged through her currently blonde hair. “Alex and I have always worn paired costumes. I’m not going to fuck that up, Connie. And because he’s out of the fucking country like a dickweed this year, I have to figure out everything by myself, and I have to run everything by him. But we can only talk by fucking e-mail! Add in to that the fact that he doesn’t get back until a few days before Halloween, I’m responsible for acquiring his for him and hoping it’s the right size.”

As much as Connie didn’t want to add on to what was getting her girlfriend down at the moment, there was still a question she found herself forced to ask. “I thought we were doing a couple’s costume this year.” Sure, she didn’t want to stress Alexa, but the promise had happened, and Connie didn’t want her to go back on that. 

The thought, though, brought Connie’s hand up to her neck and the warm weight of the necklace she wore. It had been a gift from Alexa just month, a reminder of how serious their relationship was, how important it was in Alexa’s life. Smiling, Connie shook off her concern. No, Alexa would not forget, not ever. Which meant Connie had to find a way to help her. 

“I know,” Alexa assured her. “A trio of costumes is even worse. I mean, there are a lot of cartoon characters, but that isn’t really me, you know? Isn’t really any of us.”

Connie nodded in agreement and slid her hot drink over the kitchen table toward Alexa. “I know, darling. But just because your brother isn’t here doesn’t mean you have to do it alone, okay? I’m here too. I knew Halloween is an important tradition for you, but please, dear, let me help. Okay?”

Alexa opened her mouth to protest, but Connie held up her hand to stop her before she could speak. “And let me remind you of one other thing. We don’t need pre-made costumes. I own a sewing machine for a reason. So really, our imaginations are the only limitations beyond reasonable amounts of time invested. Between us, dear, I promise we can be the best dressed at the party if you let me help.”

The grin that Alexa gave her in response was absolutely priceless. Connie just took it as a yes. 

* * * * * *

“What do you think about this one?”

Connie lifted her head up from a display of shimmery crimson fabric that Alexa could totally imagine on her girlfriend in the form of a clinging dress, and raised and questioning eyebrow. Alexa snorted in amusement at the expression, but she had no intention of repeating herself. If this was going to be an expression discussion then she was not surrendering early. So Alexa responded with a slightly curved eyebrow, a tilt to her head, and an eyeroll. To which Connie smiled sweetly and lifted her chin to create the most adorable expression Alexa knew of her. 

Huffing in annoyance at the clear loss, Alexa shook her head. “Get your cute little butt over here and look at these. And abandon the red. It won’t work.”

There was a sway of hips as Connie circled the short racks to join Alexa that said she had plans for that red anyway. Which, of course, was an amazing way of assuring that Alexa’s gaze and full focus was on Connie and not the task at hand. Which was, Alexa reminded herself as her small girlfriend came and settled herself back to front against her, finding the ideal fabric for the costumes they had cleared with Alex. 

“These?”Connie asked, reaching out to touch the material in front of them as Alexa lowered her head so her chin rested on Connie’s head. This, Alexa reminded herself, was why Connie was better than than her ex, the height difference. And the sex. The desire for a long term and serious relationship. Preferences of dogs over cats. Love of Thai food and lazy Sundays. Okay, there were a plethora of reasons, but if Alexa had to pick one at this second in time, it was the height difference. And the fact that Connie could kick her ass at least half the times they sparred.   
“These,” Alexa agreed as her arms snaked around Connie’s waist. “They’d work, right?”

“Yeah,” Connie chuckled warmly as she ran her fingers along the selection of colors. “The faintly gold for Alex, silvery for you, and…”

Alexa hummed appreciatively as Connie’s fingers stopped and stroked up and down the spine of a pale, silky pink. “That one for you,” Alexa agreed. “Any clue how much we’ll need?”

“I’ve got rough measurements in my head from my sketches and emails with my mother, but the answer is plenty. Load it up into the cart, okay? We still need to find the right ribbon or lace or something for accents.”

“As you desire, my love,” Alexa promised, and was delighted when her girlfriend twisted in her arms and then pushed up onto her tiptoes to kiss Alexa. 

The simple chastity of the kiss was a lovely thing. So counter the image she would soon present. God, how had Alexa been so lucky as to win the love of this woman? 

“God a friend of mine who does leather work. Offered to do up some of the accessories at low cost,” Alexa whispered against Connie’s lips. 

“Best costumes ever,” Connie reminded her, voice warm and excited. “Now, if you let me go we can get back to fabric shopping.”

Alexa did as she was bid. Quickly she had the bolts of fabric in their cart and circled around to where Connie had been. The red really was stunning. She couldn’t help but add it in. Just in case. 

* * * * * *

“You really need to stand still,” Connie chided her girlfriend as Alexa, again, moved away from her hands. 

“Well, someone just so happens to be thrusting points into my tits,” Alexa grumbled, and Connie had to hold back a bark of laughter. Just like Alexa to go as crass as possible to get a very wrong point across. 

“Haven’t even gotten near, dear,” Connie teased. “Besides, it would take a magnifying glass to find them.”

The comment prompted Alexa’s hands to flash out and Connie giggled at the surprisingly tame groping she was receiving. “I think you got that backwards, Lil’ A.”

“Maybe,” Connie laughed, “but you know you love it, dear. Now stay still or I will end up jabbing you. Besides, Franklin is due here in an hour to help me pin the rough pattern into mine.”

“You know, maybe I should wait for him. Donut would never cop a feel or jab my tits with pins.”

“Only because he’s scared of you, love,” Connie let herself sing-song. Still she rapped lightly on Alexa’s thigh. That got the woman to go still and Connie gathered up a fold of fabric to create an artful fall at Alexa’s hip. “How much cleavage?”

“Little,” Alexa confirmed Connie’s expectations. “Would be wrong.”

Connie nodded me as she worked the cloth into a form around Alexa. She wished she had any dress forms to work on this with, given the wiggly nature of her girlfriend. Still, the concept was sound and the quivers had arrived today. Already Franklin was working on the wigs they would want. Really, the difficult thing would be making Alex’s costume without anyone his size but Alexa to work on. Still, the plan was beautiful. 

“If I had time I’d look for a hart pattern to embroider onto this. White of course.”

“We can make improvements next year,” Alexa assured her. 

With new pins held between her lips, Connie could only raise her eyebrows in question. Here she had thought the twins never ever reused a costume or costumes. That was part of their traditions, and the idea of them breaking that was astonishing. 

“I just… we never had handmade costumes before. No one cared enough to do this for us. So maybe… things can change a bit.”

If only her mouth wasn’t full of pins. Connie might have kissed the woman senseless. As it was she just kept moving. One point she anchored with a few pins to represent where she would place the silvery disc that would be a major draw of eyes, right to Alexa’s amazing hips. And she hummed in pleasure as strong fingers came down to stroke through her hair. If only they weren’t expecting Franklin. 

“You keep changing me,” Alexa purred softly as Connie struggled to focus on the job in front of her and not the strength of Alexa’s legs. Did they have time to…?

No. Connie shook her head and the weight of Alexa’s hand off of her. When she looked up the smile they shared was a knowing one. Later. Yes, later would be amazing. If only she had finished her secret work with the crimson fabric her girlfriend had chosen for her. 

“Thank you,” Alexa whispered as Connie got a final pin in place. There, her mouth was free. 

She surged to her feet to share a hungry kiss. When Alexa yelped in pain, Connie had to laugh. There went the not stabbing Alexa’s breasts. 

* * * * * *

“You’re supposed to be working on our costumes.”

Connie looked up briefly and Alexa could see a faint amusement in her beloved’s eyes. Maybe even a touch of mischief. 

“Oh dear me,” Connie cooed from the work table set up in her dining room. That area, last time Alexa had checked, was reserved for their Halloween costumes not, well, whatever that mass of greens was. “Whatever was I thinking? Our costumes for the Halloween party! I knew I was forgetting something.”

The flippant tone actually drew Alexa to the workspace she’d been banned from since the incident where she had suggested using the white silk cord meant for detail work on her costume to tie Connie up. As she looked around she found the only silvery or pale pink sheen she knew of their costumes to be in the form of scraps. 

“Are…” 

“Hung up in my closet until I can do one last fitting on us. We only have small detail work left anyway, even on Alex’s. I’ve got the hem on that extra long, so I can bring it up to the right spot.”

“So what is this?” Alexa asked, reaching forward to touch the green. For some reason it reminded her of something, the long sleeve ending in a glove, with darker green lines threading through it. 

“Poor Daniel, one of my regulars…” 

“The dude my new punching bag digs?”

“Bingo,” Connie laughed. “Anyway, they wanted paired costumes. Since that would be hard for them to put together, I’m helping.”

“With a… green body suit?”

“Think sexy purple women, dear.”

Alexa was silent for a minute before she grinned. “Of course. A rough, Halo style AI wouldn’t be too bad. 

“Please,” she begged, “tell me punchy is one of those really serious Halo cosplay dudes.”

“Apparently his family will be bringing his SPARTAN kit with them,” Connie giggled. The noise was so cute that Alexa had to lean in and kiss the crown of Connie’s head. 

“My amazingly gorgeous love,” Alexa whispered into her girlfriend’s hair. “Remind me to worship you tonight.”

“You already do, but this time if you try to get me into my costume first, I’m going to be cross. I finally got the pearls to lay right.”

But it had been so much fun, and the way the front cascaded down to cover Connie’s perfect breasts but left so much uncovered was truly divine. If her goddess commanded, though, Alexa would obey. So she pulled back and stroked Connie’s hair. 

“Want me to cook tonight, love?”

The smile her girlfriend turned on her was truly beatific. Radiant. Blessed. Okay, jokes aside, it made Alexa warm inside and out. 

“Please,” Connie agreed. “Do you mean really cook?”

“Slave over a hot cellphone and menu,” Alexa apologized. “Punching bag, well, he hits back. Hard. I need comfort food. And maybe for you to kiss it better.”

“Later,” Connie laughed. Alexa took it as a promise. 

* * * * * *

“Stay still,” Connie sighed, shaking her head. “God, you’re worse than Alexa.”

“Well excuse me,” Alex mumbled under his breath up on the stool he stood on. “I’m just not used to people being in the position to so effectively stare at my ass.”

“If it helps, it’s a cute ass,” Connie offered, as she gestured for him to turn. Alex did so slowly and carefully as Connie evaluated the fall of the fabric. There, seemed good, she decided as he came to a stop. One pin needed adjusted a bit, but after a moment she was satisfied. 

“Sorry I’m so…” Alex started to say as he stepped down at Connie’s direction. “I’m just so…”

“Upset,” Alexa provided from her place on the couch, her attention on a martial arts magazine. “He’s been moping since he got back.”

“You would be too if you heard me sleeping with your romantic rival on the first night you were back in the country,” Connie reminded her lover. 

“Might not have been so bad if someone had warned me,” Alex mumbled, and then he shook his head. “I’m sorry. I get it, I get why. I had just hoped…”

Connie stood at last and reached up for the zipper she had hidden in the loose cascade of fabric over his back. Chances are she would have been better of baring his shoulders, but it was too late now. So she unzipped the piece and patted the tall man’s shoulder. 

“Take that off for me. I want to finalize that hem before I do any accent touch up,” she said, dismissing the man to his bedroom to change. Once he had shuffled off Connie turned to look at her girlfriend. Already Alexa had set aside her magazine. 

The look on her face was about as pathetic as Alex sounded. Connie moved to sit with Alexa, pulling the other woman’s arms around her. Just being around Alex and his disappointment was getting to her, especially since she was certain Alex would be amazing for her best friend. But the last month of watching David with Shaun had been… Well, she had to think that maybe Shaun wasn’t as wrong for him as she had first thought. 

“I hate seeing him like this,” Alexa whispered into Connie’s hair, arms tight around her. They were an amazing comfort to be honest. If only she could have them there always. 

“I know,” Connie sighed. “He’s always so bright. But… well, maybe this will help him, remind him what a sexy god he is.”

“Okay, great sentiment, but ew,” Alexa whined. “He’s my twin!”

“Yeah, but he deserves the attention,” Connie chuckled lightly. “Like this, given all the parties you two go to, he’s going to end up with so much attention. He needs that. And a pocket in his toga. Not everyone wears a bra they can stuff a ham into.”

“Pocket, sure,” Alexa agreed, ignoring the playful jab. “Provided you don’t go feeling my brother up.”

“You know what? I’ll make him a pouch. Just to remove the temptation.” 

By the time Alex returned and cleared his throat for their attention, Connie had proven the victor of a brief pillow fight. When he walked in to see them kissing, Connie’s rightful spoils, he made plenty of noise to try and break it up. 

“That’s my sister. Gross!” he protested. 

Connie couldn’t stop giggling. 

* * * * * *

“You really do look divine.” 

Alexa’s words came out as a shocked whisper as she stuck her head into the bedroom and saw the final effect of the costume. Sure, the pale pink sheen of her dress was lovely enough against the rich tan of Connie’s skin, but it was more than that. The way the fabric bared her back was definitely more than good enough. And the fake pearls that accented her shape in a variety of places were all stunning. But the piece hadn’t really come together was the golden wig Connie was straightening out, the way its locks hung in heavy ringlets that rolled down Connie’s back in waves… Alexa was left breathless. The only thing that could shock her back into breathing was the smile Connie gave her as she turned to look over her shoulder. 

“Thank you. I’m so happy you picked this for us,” Connie said as she rose. The woman’s makeup was all done in golds and blush pinks, and the gold clamshell earrings she was putting on only furthered the look. “Greek gods was a great plan.”

“I’ve never seen a truer Aphrodite in my life. Be still my heart.”

“Maybe I should have chosen Athena, with how you’re drooling,” Connie giggled. “You don’t seem very chaste, Artemis.”

Next to this woman, who could be?

Alexa didn’t voice the thought, though, just moved to offer her girlfriend her hand. The fingers that alighted on her palm were meticulously painted in gold tipped pink, a level of detail that Alexa hadn’t thought of. Then again, a goddess of the hunt might not care for such details. It did, she supposed, make perfect sense for a goddess of love and desire. 

“To the party, my lady?” Alexa asked.

“Can’t start without me,” Connie pointed out to her. 

If only that was true, Alexa would explore just what her beloved wore under her costume. 

“Thank you for this,” Alexa whispered. 

“For the party?”

She was playing coy, and it made Alexa roll her eyes. 

“I know it’s silly, how much Alex and I care about this, but you’ve supported me the whole way. Thank you.”

When she had started to whisper, Alexa didn’t know. What she did know was the pleasure in Connie’s eyes. The pride. The fondness. The love. 

“Anything to see you smile, Alexa,” Connie promised. “Always.”

The kiss they shared was necessarily brief, but no less sweet for the brevity. At last they intertwined their fingers, grabbed their bags, and headed for the door together. 

Alexa didn’t think she would stop grinning all night long.


End file.
